


A Different Ending ~ Fantastic Four Reboot Reboot

by AshleeParson



Category: Fantastic Four (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Team as Family, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleeParson/pseuds/AshleeParson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going to be my own take on what should have happened as soon as the team got back from the other dimension. At the very least, this is going to be more interesting than a 1 year time jump. Also probably lots of Ben Grimm/Reed Richards brotp/otp/best friends moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. They Need Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a fix-it addition to the last 1/5 of the latest Fantastic Four Reboot, otherwise known as the disappointing 30 minutes that lead into one final boss fight and an even worse letdown than the very last words from Avengers: AOU.  
> I still highly recommend the movie though because though it is sort of a flop in a way where it takes the entire movie to get into any action at all, there is quite the friendship bond between Reed and Ben, which goes to show where Ben’s loyalty comes from. I also just enjoyed the darker take on things, and even though there was little to none very dry humor sprinkled around, the serious twist was certainly different. All in all, it is a true origins story movie in that it takes these four characters and shows how they wind up getting these powers and ultimately deciding that they should probably do something with them besides let the government control them, so that’s good???  
> I do not own the Fantastic Four or any of the characters from the Fantastic Four (but I guess, technically, neither does Disney/Marvel, so that sucks. Please don’t hunt me down.)
> 
> Alright, here goes nothing. If you'd like to see more of a certain character or anything really, leave me a comment of message me! Thanks.

The podship had crashed back in the port at the Baxter Building and caused an eruption of flames. Three bodies were visibly sprawled across the floor; one was on fire, one was entirely disfigured, and the other was phasing in-between states of a sort of light shift, causing parts of her body to become invisible. The only other man in the room was completely covered by a large pile or dirty orange rocks that came from the alternate world. But, there was one thing all the beings had in common. They had all passed out from the sheer amount of energy that nearly consumed them.

Their bodies were already in the beginning stages of changing, so much so, that their molecular compounds and DNA structures were transforming to adapt. The world of possibilities had opened and though this wasn’t exactly how Reed Richards wanted to change the world, it was a step closer than he had ever been before.

A loud alarm was blaring through the halls as people rushed into the chamber room to see what they were going off for in the first place, and that’s when Franklin Storm saw his two kids lying in uncomfortable blacked out positions. Before he even had a chance to run over to them, men in haphazard suits were already on the scene, gathering the bodies to quarantine them, an operation that had only just been recently implemented due to the nature of the sort of things they were dealing with.

Reed awoke with a slight dizziness that brought on quite the headache. He felt completely numb and wanted nothing more than to curl up under a blanket to warm his body up. That’s when he blinked several times to fully realize where he was. His arms were being held up by multiples table cuffs, outstretched to an unnerving length. He lifted his head to look down at his bare upper body before he saw his legs pulled out to extreme lengths as well. Hearing his heart monitor go crazy, Reed tried pulling back his own arms and was met with the resistance of the cuffs.

“What the hell! What did you guys do to me!?” He strained in agony before feeling a loosening at his wrists. That’s when he saw his hand meld under the cuff to squeeze through easily. Reed stared in horror, bringing his arms through the remaining cuffs before they were back to a normal size and free from the restrains. Doing the same with his legs, he was soon pliable enough to pull off the devices measuring his heart rate and brain activity among other things. Sliding off the bed placed in the middle of the room he surveyed the area and could feel his own heart rate jump up. “Where am I? Where are my friends?” He asked slowly, looking anywhere to find an escape.

While no one was keeping their eye on Reed, his best friend was the talk of the secret government facility. Ben had developed a thick outer skin made entirely of what seemed to be rocks. Weighing in at over 500 pounds, Ben sat on the floor in the corner and only held his head in his hands. There was no need to even try and keep Ben down with anesthetic, so he merely waited for any word on his friend’s condition, though, he knew that if he ended up like this, how bad did everyone else end up?

As he sat in his quarantined room, he rubbed at his own rocky arm, seeing the dust cloud up from the individual breaks in his skin as the rocks collided together with every small movement. And though it didn’t hurt entirely, it was an uncomfortable feeling like he had all of this extra weight burdened on top of him. The worst part was his own touch that felt as light as a feather as though his nerve endings had been cut off from the new hide he wore. It was something one of the scientists had tried to explain to him, but all he wanted was to know if Reed was okay, and no one had yet to answer that question yet. “Can I please see Reed. I need to talk to him.” Ben said towards the one-sided mirror that he knew all the men and women were looking through from the other side, taking notes, and keeping track of every single thing that Ben did.

Susan woke up with a large startle, as if her body knew just exactly when to wake her. She was also strapped to a bed as she struggled to break free, though, that was to no use. Having to stare at the bright light above her table, Sue gave a shallow sigh and relaxed herself to try and at least think about what the last thing she could remember happening. She brought home the boys, and saw the ship explode right before her eyes, like it had contracted too much electro-discharge from the other world. The energy readings were something that spiked up at the last minute, though she couldn’t remembering anything else a part from waking up in the bed.

Staying calm still though, Sue let herself breath for a few moments before a voice on the overhead said, “Whatever you’re doing Sue, it’s rendering you completely invisible.” The voice was unrecognizable, but the words he said were found out to be completely true moments after he said them. Sue lifted her neck as much as she could to see nothing but the table underneath. That’s when she lost all focus and saw the shift back from invisible to visible once more, her eyes not being able to explain that without a proper test.

She was confused more than anything though as she shook her head and yelled, “Please let me out of these cuffs! I’m not going to hurt you.”

The fourth and youngest member of the group hadn’t once shifted forms, completely drenched in flames from head to toe. They continued to try and sedate him, but still, there just remained the flames, everlasting and sparking off his body, never reaching his core or even acting suspiciously. All his vital signs were normal, except his body temperature, which seemed to fluctuate with the fire’s heat. The lasting anesthetic though was finally wearing off, just as it had on the other two members that it was used on. And that’s when Johnny started to come to, along with his flames beginning to die down after being in the quarantined infirmary for so long.

When he finally blinked his eyes wide open the couple remaining flames mostly trailed down his arms and hands, which he saw out of the corner of his eye. A reactive scream came from his lungs as he yelled, “Somebody help me! I’m on fire! I am cuffed up! BUT I’M ON FIRE!” Then, he realized, nothing was burning, and in fact, he couldn’t even feel any heat where the fire was slowly dying out. That’s when he gave a deep breath and tried to connect two and two together. He was on fire, but it didn’t hurt. That could only mean one thing. A scientist in a haphazard suit entered his room then and gave a gently smile.

“I hear you think your hand was on fire?” The woman’s voice complied. “But, in reality, you’ve been on fire the whole time you’ve been down here. Your entire body.” She reiterated for him as he tried to sit up to his own best position. “We’re only here to help you Johnny. We want to get to the bottom of all this.”

 


	2. In Times of Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretchy bodies squeeze exceptionally well through vents.

The only door leading out of the room was locked from the outside, and Reed had no other way of getting through that, so he continued to look around. Upon realization of seeing the ventilation cover in the corner of the room by the ceiling, Reed began to form a plan. It was a small fit, but after managing to escape his own cuffs, he figured it was now or never to really find out the extent of his new found ability.

Reed strained his body to reach for the vent and when he thought he couldn’t go any further, his body suddenly jolted and began to rise even higher, as his torso stretched out until his hands locked on with the cover. He yanked it off and let his body rise even further to get a better look inside. It was a dark shaft that seemed never-ending, but it was now or never. The others had to be around here somewhere, and he was going to find them before it was too late, before they ended up like him.

Squeezing himself through the vent, he heard different voices, all calling out for different things. It had to have been his new found-friends, which led him further through the chute, his elongated body following right behind him.

The two most distinct voices were those of the Storm siblings, both of them trying to convince someone that they weren’t going to hurt them. That just wanted to be let go. That was the truth in all of this matter. Reed found himself lucky enough to be able to escape his own imprisonment, but if the others couldn’t get out, he had to help them himself. There was a rough third voice in the mix, and though there was a slight familiarity to it, the only thing that gave away at who it belonged to were his words of wanting see Reed.

Ben’s voice was harsher than ever, leaving a short echoing effect through the chamber that Reed was climbing through. And even though he didn’t sound like he was actively yelling out, his grunts were clue to him seeking a way out as well. And that’s where Reed headed first, using his rumbling words to navigate closer and closer until the words were as loud as they could get.

While Johnny and Susan were important to Reed, it was Ben who had come here on the account of being there for Reed, and that meant more than anything else ever could. They were childhood friends, so, if it came down to it, Reed was going to prioritize him above the others.

He found the vent that led to Ben’s room, hearing his dismantled huffs coming from the corner, and that’s when he peeked through the slits. At his initial glance, Reed saw nothing but a broken bed, a near shattered one-way mirror and what looked to be giant dents in the wall like somebody had tried to punch through it. “Ben!?” He called out in confusion, hoping that he had the right room. Then, his eyes landed on what looked to be like a pile of rocks, but in a more humanoid form, and that’s when two and two began to click.

Ben’s head lifted at his name and the recognition of the voice. “Reed?” He gruffly stated as he looked around the room to see where that noise came from.

“Oh my god, Ben, what- what did they do to you?” Reed asked back in horror, confirming his suspicions of Ben being the rock-man when he spoke. While Ben stood and took a step closer to where he heard Reed through the vents, Reed pushed at the cover to open the grate and finally pull himself through. As his head popped out of the opening, Ben stared back with his mouth hanging.

“You came through the vent?” Ben watched Reed continue to pull himself, using the wall and anything he could grasp onto while also showing the more flexible side to him. “That thing is probably half your size, how did you manage to squeeze through it-?” He offered Reed both of his hands before his answer came quicker than expected as his best friend’s body was disfigured and cartoonishly elongated as he continued to climb out.

Using Ben as a support, Reed finally got out and steadied his feet on the ground before pulling his own body back together and letting go of Ben’s rocky exterior. He glanced up at his friend, seeing the same eyes that belonged to Ben, but instead were now a part of this brand new _thing_. Mindlessly, Reed’s scientific side came out immediately as he trailed a finger down Ben’s arm and shaking his head at the thought of what could have caused this.

By the time Reed had made it through the vent, the people on the other side of the one-way mirror observing Ben were all long gone, informing their higher up officials that one of the subjects had escaped.

“I thought…the people here…I thought they did this to us…” Reed started off slowly as his running thoughts were beginning to frighten him. “But…I think…the…energy in the other dimension, the green stuff, it’s done this to us.” It was certainly a possibility, though, nothing was ringing any bells as to any sort of substance that could actually change their DNA to this degree. But, they were talking about an entirely new planet perhaps, so the realm of possibilities could be endless. He looked back up at Ben, who had once been shorter than he was before and he put his hand on his shoulder in a soft pat. “We’re going to get to the bottom of this, alright?” He promised to his friend.

Not even a moment after his words were out on the line for Ben to say anything back, an alarm rang through the halls and in each individual room to alert the staff of Reed’s escape.

“Let’s focus on staying alive first.” Ben stated dryly as he looked from Reed to Reed’s hand on the rocky exterior of his own arm, unable to feel anything but a whisper of a touch. He would have sighed had it not been more vital for him to turn to await anybody to come through the door. Ben knew that the only way out of there was through that door, but also knew that it could only be opened on the outside. “If anybody comes in here, just promise me that you’ll get out, okay? And don’t do anything stupid.” Ben uttered as he looked over his shoulder to see Reed with a shaky smile and a nod.

The government had special task forces to deal with situations just like this one because they had to be prepared for anything to happen. And, as soon as it was reported that Reed had shown up in Ben’s room, all of the troops had been sent that way, ready to use any means necessary to contain both subjects as orderly as possible, though it was a privately own sector, and only a select few individuals knew what the purpose of the place served as.

While the alarms went off, Susan and Johnny both remained in their cells, alone. The whole idea of this place was something so strange, but that didn’t stop Susan from trying over and over again to try and see if she could become invisible under the strain of the loud ringing in her ears. If she could perfect this focus, then the invisibility to actually become useful. And Johnny extinguished his own flames for the time remaining, unsure about ever wanting to do that again. The energy expulsion alone had to be off the charts, and he wanted a better understanding of it all before he could continue any further, though that was a far-flung hope on his part as he continued to struggle in the fire-retardant cuffs around his wrists and ankles. Nobody around here liked spoiling all of the secrets.


	3. They Help Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Invulnerable rocks cannot be penetrated.

The door to Ben’s room bolted open with military styled weapons leading the way. They were aimed right in Ben’s direction and he narrowed his eyes at the men, tempting them even further into his room. “Shoot me! I dare you! Shoot an innocent man!” He yelled back fiercely.

Reed kept behind his behemoth best friend, taking his word for the protection. He heard the loud booming voices of the operators that had crashed into the room, but didn’t dare take a peek.

“Mister Grimm! We’re asking that you stand down, immediately! Or we are going to fire in 3!” There was a pause, and Ben grit his teeth. “2!” Reed felt his heart racing, hoping to any higher power that Ben would be able to withstand whatever sort of machinery was on the other side. “Mister Grimm! 1!” The commander yelled before releasing, “FIRE!”

A large blast was heard, then another, and finally another, and it seemed like they all hit Ben consecutively, pushing him back with an even meaner face. They crackled on his bare rock chest, but nothing more happened except for the slight resistance he was met with.

“Get out of my way!” Ben growled back as the guys stared in awe at the pure power that made this guy. Reed stepped to Ben’s side and saw the light scorch marks left on his chest from the blasts, then turned to the men.

“You heard him fellas.” Reed uttered shamelessly. The men held their weapons still, but Reed knew they were practically rendered useless unless they charged them up again, so he began to step forward with Ben behind him and they fell back, making room for the two to leave the room without another hesitation.

“What’s the game plan?” Ben asked. Reed was good on the spot, and Ben was good at execution, so whatever was thrown his way, he could tackle.

“We need to find a way out of here.” The man muttered back, thinking things through as he began to form a schematic in his mind, a mental map of the place by using the ventilation system layout, along with the few rooms he had already been in. It was a slow process, but he quickly pointed a finger and said, “Just keep going down this way. I’ll find our exit soon enough.”

Walking the halls, they were met with several other soldiers with the same distraction of the energy blasts, in which Ben took the hits and was left with a chest blackened by a light dusting of soot. It didn’t hurt him, and Reed could only stand back in awe at the tolerance of his friend’s new form. As they continued through a less disruptive walkway, Reed glanced through one of the windows and saw a woman lying in the same sort of bed he had been in. His eyes widened on recognition and he shook his head. “Sue!”

Ben busted through the door to let Reed and him in and they filed into the room where the blonde lifted her head to see the two men. “Wha- Who are you?” She asked hazily as she looked to Ben, never once having seen anything like him.

“We’ll explain later!” Reed quickly huffed as he began to unbuckle one of the straps cuffing her down. Ben pulled the other three off in no time and Susan finally sat up. “We just have to get out of here right now! C’mon!”

Sue slid off the bed and steadied herself for walking before following the two guys back into the hallway.

“There they are!” Guards shouted behind them as they were about to round a corner. Five more soldiers showed up in front of them and every single one of them had a special blaster aimed right at them. “We’ve got you surrounded kids! Surrender now, and nobody will get hurt.”

Ben huffed heavily as he took a running impact towards the guards in front, but the other two were defenseless in their own ways. Reed put his hands in the air as if they were caught, because at this point, he thought all other hope was lost.

“Come here Reed. Surrender yourself, and nobody has to get hurt.” One soldier said with his gun aimed at Susan, ready to fire at a moment’s notice. The man couldn’t let anybody get hurt by his own actions so his hands went up further in defeat, along with Sue’s to show she wasn’t putting up a fight either.

Ben pummeled ahead though, knocking over and trampling over the people who stood in his way to get through. Dealing with his own sort of fight, he hadn’t paid much attention to Reed or the young woman until he heard a blast go off behind him. Slamming the last man into the ground, he turned to see his friend and the woman named Sue on the floor.

Looking back to glance at what had caused this, he saw the hallway completely obliterated by what seemed to be an outburst of the blast having had to hit something and rebounding backwards where the guards all laid on the ground, knocked out by their own gun.

“What the hell?” He asked, stepping over to the two whom he saw were stirring.

“You…you created…a blockade.” Reed mumbled as he carefully stood up and lent a hand down for Susan to grab. “They…they shot at us, but you stopped it.”

Susan took the hand and got up herself, dusting off her suit and saying nonchalantly, “I can turn invisible too.”

Whatever sort of energy that passed through them from the other dimension must have caused this, Reed’s mind wondered quickly as Ben led the way continuously down the hall. And whatever sort of abilities they had received, the government probably wanted to get their hands on it. Reed’s mind felt much more elastic already, though he didn’t know if that was due to his mutation or just the idea of the subject. Either way, he was intrigued.

Passing door after door, Susan stopped in her tracks and said, “Wait! We have to find Johnny! He has to be in here somewhere!” She was going anywhere without her brother, no matter how much of a pain in the ass he could be.

Ben ached and though he wasn’t extremely tired, there was a light fatigue that washed over him before he said, “Let’s find him and get the hell out of here! Please.” It was a tone of regret that passed him, but he knew that the quicker they got out of here, the quicker his friend would be able to help him.

Reed let his thoughts all blissfully wane away before he thought long and hard about the directions of the voices he heard in the vents earlier. Johnny’s voice had been the weakest, so he had to have beent he farthest away. “Just keep looking through windows into the individual cells. Odds are he’ll be close to the exit.”

He remained cool under all the pressure that kept building and let a short relief hit him.

The group of three rounded one last corner where a large group of soldiers had their guns aimed and ready to fire on sight, but that didn’t keep Ben down. In fact, he kept a walking pace towards the gun fires as Reed and Sue hid behind his form. Approaching closer and closer, Susan saw the body of her brother on a bed and yelled, “That’s him!” to Ben who responsively punched through the door before continuously taking his steps towards the men in full gear.

Grabbing onto one man’s helmeted head, he crushed his hand to leave a large indent with little effort as he stared at the others. “Who’s next?”

Susan and Reed both ran into the room that Ben let them into and found Johnny struggling under the cuffs. A stranger in her haphazard suit had been sitting with Johnny at his bedside since before the alarms went off as she grew curious about his condition. And when Reed and Sue entered she turned her head to look at them with an oddly misplaced smile.

“I’m only here to help.” She said with good intentions. “Let’s get out of here and find out what’s really going on with you all.”


	4. In Times of Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't need a flame to hotwire.

The gang of misfits and their new scientist friend Dr. Alyson Thomas made it out of the secret base without a scratch thanks to Ben’s large protective body, and they stole a Humvee while they were at it, the only vehicle that Ben could properly get into without completely demolishing it. Johnny managed to hotwire the thing to start, and they headed out as quickly as they could, just trying to get away from the government facility.

All of their personal belongings were left behind, but as Johnny drove them out of there, Alyson pulled her phone out and could actually give them directions. They were a long way from home (home being the Baxter Building in New York City), but knew that driving would be the safest possibility, especially with Sue being able to locate the main computer of the vehicle and disable the tracking device on it.

The small talk is what came next as they managed to escape to smaller abandoned gravels roads, fleeing anybody who may have been following them and being able to actually relax. Though, everything was a bit awkward at first, as expected, seeing as Ben was practically a stranger to Johnny and Sue, and Alyson wasn’t known by any of them.

“So, when Reed was telling us about you, Ben… I…definitely wasn’t expecting…this.” Susan gestured to the rocky hide Ben was covered in. Reed gulped as he looked over to his friend and back to Sue before taking on the statement himself.

“Sue…the energy from the other dimension…it turned him into this…”

“No… I know that. I was…just trying to make light conversation.” She tried to recover from her statement nervously, and only a light chuckle came from Ben, which reassured her and they swapped small smiles.

“Well, maybe some introductions on our long car ride would help.” Alyson started enthusiastically in the passenger seat as she looked back towards the three teens. “I’m Alyson, a trained urgent care medical doctor, though, I was recruited by the government for finding different medical resources, which is where you guys came in.”

Ben, Sue and Reed all stared back at her, while Johnny took his eyes off the road for just a moment to look over at her too.

“What, like we’re some experiment or something? We’re the answer to all medical problems?” Ben hastily asked from the very back.

“No…no. not at all. It’s just that the source of... energy -you called it?- the government thought that was the key to the solution and contacted me immediately after quarantining you. The readings they got from your trip over to the other dimension looked very promising, until, of course…you returned with DNA modification.” Alyson lowered her gaze, not being able to meet Ben’s blue eyes. “Seeing you all with these…abilities…these…transformations…I knew then that this was not the way to go.”

She let out a short breath and licked her dry lips, having just realized she was practically telling them her life story, though, it did make for a good way to pass the time.

“Not the way to go?” Reed questioned as his mind boggled with ideas. “The energy alone should have killed us, but instead, it morphed with us, it saved us. How could you not want to go that way?” And maybe it was the longingness to make a difference in the world that led Reed to these conclusions, but it sounded like a wonderful idea to him. “Imagine living in a world where everybody can… _live_. There would be no need for…for anything because that pure energy would be able to…cultivate with us, and help us survive.” It was a long shot, but Reed was pretty convinced.

The other two in the back with Reed both shot glares his way, and Johnny looked at him through the rearview mirror as he felt a heat fill him. Alyson only sighed and slumped a bit. Shaking her head slowly she uttered, “But you didn’t see the way you were being treated back at the lab. They had your arms and legs forcibly laid out before you, trying to see how far you were able to stretch. I heard your screams Reed. You were in and out of anesthesia a lot, so you might not remember it, but from the scans, you were in a lot of pain and under a lot of stress.”

 She sat forward facing for a moment, letting her words sink into Reed’s mind before saying, “I couldn’t let that happen to anyone else under my approval. You guys were lucky you survived, but what about the fifth member of your crew? I don’t recall him ending up so fortunate.” Alyson had done her research on the whole project and her knowledge on the subject was endless.

Silence filled the car as Johnny, Reed and Ben all looked their separate ways. There was nothing that any of them could have done, and each one of them knew that, but still, nobody wanted to try and explain that to Alyson.

“I didn’t get a connection until you guys were back on board the transporter.” Susan quickly said, her eyes glancing around at each individual. “What happened? Victor went with you, didn’t he?”

Nobody said anything still, and Sue let out a sigh herself, knowing that Victor was definitely on board, but never returned.

“I only want to help you guys.” Alyson reassured. “The way the government was planning on using you…” She trailed off as she caught a lump in her throat. “They want you as their own line of defense and they want to send more people over there to gain more abilities, but…we can’t let them do that.”

Reed was finally beginning to wrap his head around consequences, and he understood what she was saying now. His lips thinned and he gave a short, “What are we going to do about it then?”

That was the tougher question because Alyson hadn’t really made it that far in her own plan. In fact, she was surprised to even be sitting with the four and leaving the facility after all she had seen. “I…don’t know.” She shakily muttered.

“Well…the machine is broken- or it was. It had to have been damaged at least. They can’t send more people over there without that, right?” Johnny chimed in.

Reed nodded and looked over to Ben with a sigh. “We’re going back to the Baxter Building to find out and see what else has happened, alright? If I can…recreate the energy with what’s in our DNA…maybe I can reverse the effects? The whole program can be shut down and nobody will have to worry about it again.” He gave a reassuring nod towards his best friend, only wanting to fulfill his promise of changing him back into the young man he once was.

Ben’s rocky lips curved upwards for the first time as the Humvee filled with silence again. There was a fragment of a plan and that was always comforting. As they travelled down the road, Ben jokingly greeted Alyson’s introduction to break the silence with a, “Well, it’s certainly a pleasure to meet you Alyson.” His smile grew and he gave one curt nod. “I’m Ben, if you didn’t already know, and I’m this whack-job’s best friend.” He gave a hard pat to Reed’s shoulder which sunk in with the impact. “I guess I really should have thought twice about travelling to another dimension with you.” He chuckled lightly, shaking the Humvee, before the others joined in for a pure moment of comfort as they continued towards New York City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note; I hope you like the story so far and I hope it makes sense? Kudos and comments are the motivation that keeps me writing, so thank you so much for that. As we get further into the plot, I can only see more and more Ben/Reed coming out while also keeping their personalities in check. Also, tell me what you think of Alyson? Should she stay, or is she too much? I also thought it would be a nice touch to poke fun at the fact that literally Ben showed up one night to do the whole dimension travel thing without so much as being introduced to any of the other characters. Anyways, I do hope you enjoy!


End file.
